Sundays
by PunkrockGirl-Mo
Summary: Miz hates sunny mornings... Find out why! Only slight Slash! MizXJericho


Something short, sweet and kinda funny! Enjoy and Review! :)

* * *

„FUCK!"

Yes… that's a very good description form my current situation… What have I done? What was I thinking?

I definitely banged my head against this door of glass too often, and this is what came out of it.

I had lost my mind… my brain broke in half. My brain cells committed suicide all together.

I was… yes… I was – Goddamnit! – FUCKED!

Why had I done that?

Oh well… this is the moment when I turn around and recognize, that there is a bunch of viewers (or readers in that case) asking themselves, why I am cursing like that.

Okay… I'm gonna put on my best Flashback-Look and start telling you about it…

And since none of you sycophants realized who I am by now, I'll start at the beginning…

I am a Wrestler… at the WWE… which is a Wrestling promotion… a pretty successful one…

My Name is Mike Mizanin, but everyone only calls me Miz, which is also my In-Ring-Name.

Well, my story starts on a sunny morning in LA. A kind of morning on your Off-Day, when your alarm goes off way too early, you stumble over your own very feet while getting out of bed and you realize you have no coffee at home.

Sunny mornings don't have to be good ones… at least mine.

I prefer rain, so I have a reason to be grumpy after all.

But back to my story: as you all already have guessed, this very morning was such a sunny morning, a Sunday.

So I was sitting at my kitchen table without any coffee. I tried it with Cappuccino-flavoured drops, which wasn't working well. They just made my stomach turn.

While planning on suing this drop manufacturer, I got up to take a shower and start the day.

This wouldn't have been the depressing story that it is, if I would've been able to shower at all.

Nope…

I tried to turn on the Water and what happened? Nothing! At all!

No shower for me.

So I dressed up and while cursing under my breath, I went down the hall to get my mail and newspaper.

There were two small, violet notes inside my mailbox.

The first one informed me, the water would be turned off the whole day and that I would have to get through the day without a shower. Of course it was written in such a tiny writing, that I standing almost 10 minutes in this hall, trying to decode it.

The second one was about my favourite magazine. The publisher had financial Difficulties – we all now what that means! – and couldn't afford the printing of another issue.

I threw those notes, as pissed off as I was, on the ground and went back up to my apartment.

My door was closed and I had left my keys inside. Awesome, I just had locked myself out of my home!

I ran downstairs again.

I slipped on something – which turned out to be two small violet Notes – and fell face-first against the glass door.

Something I do at least one time when I'm at home.

As I regained consciousness, I got up and left the house.

Since I left the keys to my car also in my apartment, I decided to walk over to a friend of mine, who wasn't living that far away, but far enough to be outside the '_We're-just-turning-the-water-off-Zone_' of LA.

My friend:

Christopher Irvine, called Chris by everyone. A former co-worker from WWE.

The man I love. But he'll never know… he wasn't supposed to find out…

What? Did I take the whole tension and excitement away? With that small sentence?

Do you guys really think what's happening next? REALLY?

I arrived at Chris' house and pushed his bell constantly to get him out of bed as soon as possible. He most likely had found himself a young, beautiful woman to spent the night with. At least he looked like that, as he opened the door and looked at me with bloodshot eyes and ruffled hair.

„What the hell are you doing here? ", he murmured and yawned.

And God help me, he even looked amazing when he was yawning!

„No shower… no coffee! ", I told him, as I walked past him, into his kitchen to prepare some coffee, before locking myself into his bathroom.

As I returned from the bathroom, Chris was one coffee ahead of me and grinned: „You and your beloved Sundays… Epic fail… Like Friday 13th for mortals! "

I couldn't help but smile and got myself a cup of coffee.

Maybe the day wouldn't turn out as bad as I thought…

I was so wrong…

Chris started to talk about his last Tour with Fozzy and his newest guitar and I honestly tried to pay attention.

It wasn't working at all, because I was totally drown into his very presence.

„Mike, are you listening at all? "

Surprised, I lifted my head up and stuttered: „S… sure… guitars… awesome instrument…"

Chris raised his eyebrows and looked at me: „Are you Okay? "

Oh God… that's how it always started! On my countless trips through the whole world, I've had enough time to read way too much of those crappy Fan Fictions, which are stories, written by some crazy, creative fans– mostly girls – in which I ended up with Chris all the time. That's what dreams are made of! Anyway, in those Fictions, sooner or later, I always read the sentence 'Are you okay?' in countless different versions.

And Chris just had used right this sentence – without knowing, most likely.

"Uhm…" I just continued to stutter, "Uhm…"

„Well? ", Chris bent forward closer to me.

And I did it… - that what every one of you is expecting now…

I kissed him.

Just like that…

And then I jumped up and fled. Like scared rabbit, I fled. Not into my apartment, it was still locked up, but into a greener location… often called a park. The huge fail in bringing some nature, where it got poisoned by smog…

That's my story…

Since then I am sitting on this stupid bench, cursing under my breath…

I really don't know why I did what I did…

And I'm hoping will forget what happened.

Of course he won't…

How could he?

But it feels good telling it to myself…

I know, I'm not available right now. My cell is in my apartment as well.

But also I don't want to be available right now.

And I'm pretty sure nobody even wants to reach me… not Chris or even JoMo.

Chris most likely told him everything by now. Right after my spectacular retreat.

I jump off the bench, just to sit back down again.

I can hear some kids laughing – It feels like they're laughing about me… me and my stupidity.

Then I hear some noise coming from behind me and there he is - in all his glory –Chris and he's looking at me for a long time, without saying a word.

And I simply look back at him…

Loosing myself in his blue depths and forget why he's here… What I did…

„I knew I would find you out here! ", he whispered, "I knew it… you keep ranting about parks, but you always hide here!"

„Chris…", is all I'm able to manage to bring out.

Then suddenly he's standing in front of me, kissing me. I flinch, as I feel his lips on mine, but then I simply melt into that wonderful feeling.

„Why did you wait that long? ", he asks me, as we parted again to catch out breaths.

„I was scared…", is my answer and it's the truth.

But now… I'm sure I'll be fine…

I just know it… and not even Sundays will be able to change that!


End file.
